combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Uploader
The Uploader 'is an exclusive prop that can only be used in Spy Hunt and Fireteam Outpost 31. Overview This item is a special object that only the Super Spy can access. It only appears after all 5 intels are retrieved by one player, and will fall from the sky and land in a designated area. At the 2 minute and 15 second mark, the Uploader will be accessible to the Super Spy, allowing to upload his/her intels to his/her HQ. The process of uploading takes approximately 15 seconds, and in that time the SS will be vulnerable to all att acks (as he/she cannot move from that spot). However, the Super Spy can turn in any direction while uploading, and can jump up and down on the spot to avoid headshots and other forms of damage. There are three stages of uploading, and the progress can be tracked via the screen on the Uploader. The first stage involves little green binary digits emitting from the Uploader (similar to the Matrix.) At the second stage, the digits will become orange, and will increase in number. At this time, an aura develops around the uploader. At the third and final stage, the digits will become red and will flow constantly from the uploader. The aura resembles sparks of crimson lightning at this phase. If the SS is not killed by this time, then he/she will have fully transmitted the intel and won. Uploader Locations These are the various locations that the Uploader will drop down upon after someone has become the Super Spy. Generally they are placed in the middle of the map. Be sure to avoid being under these places during that time! *Snow Valley - To the right of the Silo, closer to Alpha Site. *Gray Hammer - Near the trainyard, in front of the center garage door. *Warhead - Near Bravo Site, between the door on the right and the large crate on the left. *Two Towers - On the second floor, in the middle of the hallway; slightly closer to Alpha Site. *Waverider - At the north end of the map, in front of the church doors, directly across from the Lighthouse. *Sand Hog - Near the center of the map; under the walkway's window and across from Bravo Site. *Power Surge - Near the center of the map, adjacent to the underground tunnel's entrance. *Short Fuse - On the far left of the map, near the truck and in front of the tank assembly room. *Vertigo - Near the center of the map, right next to the fence. *Dark Forest - On the stream right in the center of the map, near one of the straw encampments. *Dredge - Near the center of the map, at the bottom of one of the ladders leading to the second floor. *Ghost Town - Near the bridge that leads to the ladder/roof. *Oil Rig - Upstairs of Alpha's roof, near the crates. (Refer to picture from the Overview section) *Neptune - The middle of the higher leveled catwalk. *Rural Estate - The right side towards the front of the truck. *Piazza - Near a hole in the wall, across the garbage bin. *Battle at City Center - Near Bravo Site, close to the Tables with Umbrellas. *Red Canyon - The roof of the shorter facility, between the stairway door and the cliff. (Or "hole in the wall") *Death Row - Between the Showers and Cell Block A of the Main Yard. *Slaughterhouse - Near Bravo Site, beside the burning car at the middle of the garage door. *Junk Flea 2 - Near the center of the map, close to the cut-open metal crate. *Crystal Tower - On the edge of the Southern Roof. *Deadly Dunes - In the middle of the map, the upper right area of the coordinates (G, 6). * Outpost 31 - The west side of the research facility. ('Note: This Uploader is not operated by the Super Spy.) *Treasure Ship - The north middle edge of the ship, the coordinates (G, 6). *Castle Storm - Near the center of the map, on top of a castle walkway. Trivia *Some Uploader locations have been changed since they proved to be unfair to the Super Spy, like in Warhead. *The Uploader's transmission can no longer be detected from afar. You have to be up close to see it. *If you stand in the center of where the uploader lands, you will not instantly die, but since there are invisible walls around the uploader, you will shortly die as if you had glitched into something. *There was a glitch that while playing Quarantine Regen mode on Warhead, the uploader would appear, but would behave as if the Super Spy had already uploaded it. *Hackers can reveal Uploader locations using fly hack at the specific area of the Uploader. *Support items (mines, auto-turrets..etc) or anything alike cannot be placed into the transmitter its self. You can plant mines in the dirt at the base but not in the transmitter its self. *Uploaders can occasionally be seen in various Quarantine maps. * The Uploader can be operated by the player in Outpost 31 when the bonus mission is active, only available in extreme difficulty. **This is the only Uploader that is not operated by the Super Spy outside of Spy Hunt. Category:Props Category:System